Video Games
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: As the title implies, this one shot introduces my new OC, Daire and is loosely based on the Lana Del Rey song of the same name. Enjoy and please review! As always, I own nothing but my OC.


A\N: I have had a tough few weeks and I felt the need (and was suggested) to write this, so to the person who suggested I do so, thank you so much and I love you! As usual, I only own my OC's and Do not own anything WWE, or associated wrestling companies. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read. (**TW: Slight D\S themes, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANYWAY! Also, this story details of alcohol use so if that's triggering, please skip**). This is a standalone piece, with the possibility of continuing if you guys like it. Any flashbacks or other important details are in italics. First one shot(possible two shot)? of 2020! Enjoy and here's to a fantastic year!)

Chapter 1

(Charlotte, NC-RAW taping)

(Daire's point of view)-

It had been a rough week especially with the holiday tapings taking place. Those took a toll on everyone. I forgot to introduce myself, I am Daire, ring name Raine. I've been working for WWE for six years, and I've been in NXT for the last three months.

I work for WWE as a mid-carder for the NXT stable. My hobbies outside of wrestling include cosplay, going to conventions and playing Dungeons and Dragons, my character is a High Elf Cleric, level 6. Appearance-wise, I see myself as a plain jane, though everyone would disagree about that previous statement. The last NXT taping had just taken place and I was headed back to the hotel for a much-needed shower and a binge-watch of my favorite YouTubers. Suddenly, my phone rings to signal an incoming text message. As soon as I find a place where I'd not be bothered, I begin to read through the messages I'd missed during the taping. My heart races intensely, while I read the messages. The last one makes me want to rush to the hotel to figure out what Adam had in store for me, even though we had a long tiring taping. But as usual, that didn't matter to him. Our relationship was very taboo in the company anyway, as the Champion doesn't associate with mid-carders, especially in a romantic relationship.

_I'm in his favorite sundress_

_Watching me get undressed take that body downtown_

_I say you the bestest_

_Lean in for a big kiss Put his favorite perfume on_

_Go play your video game_

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth where you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?_

I get to the hotel as fast as I can leave after I say goodbye to my friend, Candice for the evening. Tomorrow, she'd be my ride to Ohio for the next NXT that was being taped to be aired on Christmas Eve, as it was Wednesday this year-Hunter decided that we all deserved a break, with some of us (myself included) being injury prone. This break was very much needed as Adam and I was not able to spend as much time together as we'd like, even though we were on the same roster. I'd be his valet, but those times were few and far between. But no one at work knew about our lifestyle. As I approached our hotel's entrance and eventually found a parking space, I asked the front desk where Adam was staying. "Room 226, miss."

I smiled and saw that his nametag read, "Charlie." I gave him a sweet smile as he looked like he was stressed with the influx of Superstars and Divas all at once. As instructed, I take the elevator to the second floor and find Adam's room with ease. I knocked and he let me in, knowing that I usually carried a minimum of three suitcases per show and unlike last time, I didn't have to take four flights of stairs this time around. He let me in with a chaste kiss on my lips, as he's not shaved in a few days, I was left with a slight burn on my chin. I smirked, knowing of what is to come. However, my smile didn't reach my eyes as it usually did. Adam noticed this, and said, "Tired, baby girl?" I nodded curtly.

_(*Flashback, Three Months earlier*)_

_Kissing in the blue dark_

_Playing pool and wild darts_

_Video games_

_He holds me in his big arms_

_Drunk and I am seeing stars_

_We'd been invited to a party and as it was hosted by Stephanie and Paul, I wanted to make a good impression, and I tried to be as sober as I could, but my anxiety was showing and I couldn't risk Paul or Stephanie seeing it; so I took three shots._

_About three hours in, I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy. I didn't want anyone around me to think that I couldn't hold my alcohol. I stood up to go to the restroom, a big mistake. The earth around me starts spinning, the next thing I knew- I heard Adam say, "Let's go, princess." I made a sound in disapproval, though I am sure that didn't seem like it to Adam. I said my pleasantries to Stephanie and Adam did the same for Hunter. The drive back was very blurry, all I remember is hearing a soft "plop" of a Dixie cup and two Advil's along with an anti-nausea pill. I was grateful, but honestly, I was concerned for what my punishment was going to be once we both got a shower and settled in for an interesting yet intimate evening, as it was only 8:45 P.M. I quickly dropped my suitcase in the closet but not before grabbing something from the outer zipped pocket, I find the item I am looking for and put it around my neck._ I smiled as I feel the weight on my neck. Adam had surprised me with a collar when I had won my chance at a title shot against Shania.

I saw(and still am) that Hunter gave me the shot as he saw potential in me. Long story short, I won the match and I was able to face Shania during a dark match during Evolution. So far, that's been the proudest moment of my career. I went back to my locker room after the win to find a merlot colored box that was delicately wrapped with a green bow. The card read, _"Just Because", Love always, Adam_.

I could feel my core warming, and since I knew I had at least twenty minutes until Adam returned from a house show, I decided to take a hot soak so I could wash and shave my legs. As I let the taps run to get them to warm the room, I quietly grabbed my shower essentials and continued as normal.

(Ten minutes later)- I heard a soft knock at the door and then a card is inserted into the slot; I stop drying my hair and smoothed down my black tank top and I had on black leggings to go with it, to save time, I decided to go braless. He entered and put down his championship belt first near his luggage, by now everyone had heard of Chris Jericho's incident involving his newly earned AEW belt. Even though people claim that WWE was strict on our ability to post our thoughts on Social Media, NXT was a lot different because Hunter runs the company, we have more freedom in regards to what we are allowed to say\opinions shared. I go back to my colorful luggage and grab my perfume from my carry on luggage, it was from an indie brand that I adore almost all they make. I smiled with a sense of irony at what the name was, I took a q-tip and placed a few drops from the q-tip onto my wrists and neck.

After I made sure everything was presentable and my day collar was fastened, I go into a more bubbly mode, something I don't typically show during work, just appearances especially with the younger fans. But before I could hang out and enjoy my time with Adam, I quietly placed a birth control pill under my tongue and swallowed it without water. I was extremely diligent about taking my pill because I learned the hard way when I was a teenager that I didn't get along well with the patch because of the side effects that it caused. Adam is sitting up, with his legs on the floor near the carpeted floor; giving me a "Come hither" look, which of course I obeyed. He knew that head pats are my favorite thing, so he gave me a few before lifting me off the carpet and onto the bed. He then wrapped his strong(but tired) arms around my breasts to squeeze them. I then move my entire body onto him and started scratching his back, arms and elbows. The next thing I heard was a slight moan coming from him, I smirked knowing I was doing my job right. He then gets up and commands me, "Don't move, princess." The heat in my core increased and I wanted to touch myself, but as asked I didn't, even as hard as it was. I moaned as he came back with a plastic bag that was well worn, with an assortment, it was colored teal and black. My most risque ring gear, was in that color as Sandy,(our lead seamstress) told us to pick our favorite color so we all wouldn't be even more self-conscious around the crowd or other wrestlers.

_We'd been dating for about six months at this point, and inevitably most of our conversations (outside of work talk), was centered around my kinks, and turn-ons, and what he liked\disliked. Since I knew more about what I liked, the process was easier for me as my dislikes sort of mirrored his. He had to figure out what he liked, so I left him to his research. At least three weeks later, after a taping, we came home(as it was a Wrestlemania go-home show, aka our mandatory three weeks)._

_He sat me down and said "Would you like to experience a Dominate\Submission dynamic?" He trailed off as he was trying to let me process everything he said. I smiled and said, "Without a doubt, Yes!". He then said, "Well then gorgeous, start debating your safe word and your hard limits, if there are any others that you forgot to list." I grinned and grabbed the nearest notebook that was available to me in my suitcase. I also grabbed one of my fountain pens that were inked, as it had my favorite ink in it. It was a mixture of blue and a purple from the same brand as my pen I was currently using. I wrote upon the top of the page, "Safe Word ideas and miscellany." I then figure decided that one of the ideas should relate to work, as that's what he and I are most familiar with and I just thought we can be clever and covert at the same time especially if certain "friends" brought up our romantic life outside of work, especially this way we can escape the whole "Why would you want that"?" conversations._

_I was torn between two words, bell and fabe(a shorthand for kayfabe). After I finished writing down the rest of how I preferred a scene to go, I handed him the notebook to_ _read. _

After about twenty minutes, I saw that his eyebrows were raised; I looked up at his while I was marking my spot in my current read and said, "What's on your mind?" He smirked and came over towards me and pushed me lightly into the mattress and started peppering my face with kisses and his face burned my face because of his beard because forgot to shave the previous day. "Babe, that tickles!" He smiled and laughed and said, "I'll stop." He then grazes his hand down my front and he is very careful with how rough he was with me on my skin, avoiding the scars of the ring ropes that were unkind to me while I was learning the craft, and those scars were eight years old by now.

He then tells me to turn over on my stomach so he has access to my back\neck. His fingertips touched my back first, then he made his way with my neck. You see, I am extremely picky with who can touch my neck, Adam knew this so he was very careful, I moaned in desire and wanting when he made his way down my back. By this point, I am getting shivers down my back and I am feeling every sensation down my back and it is glorious. His voice breaks me out of my trance and says, _"Ready to take a break"? I nod, struggling to catch my breath. A few moments later, I feel the bed dip and feel Adam get up and go to the kitchen for us some drinks and snacks to get my energy levels back. He smirked, which was his way of signaling to me that he wasn't exactly finished yet. I took a breath to steady myself and felt a harsh hand on my backside. The sensation almost made my head whip back towards him. Usually, I was prepared for the spanking, but I was so tired that I didn't even feel myself sleep, but glorious, glorious sleep. After a pause, I heard my name being called very faintly and I heard a guitar-strumming slightly. That was when I knew that Adam was trying to set the mood, and I was of course delighted. However, my body had other plans._

_"Adam, can we please sleep?" I have to get up very early to find a ride to the next taping, and I'd like to spend a few moments together cuddling before the house show taping. Is that too much to ask?" His gaze softened and he began to understand my tired musings. I blinked and felt his strong arm arms against my chest._

I snuggled into his chest, knowing the quiet moments was what I savoured the most, and to be quite honest I don't feel as if we ever get enough of those. Touring is my favourite thing, but it is also a double-edged sword. Before I began dating Adam, I made a promise to myself that if my next relationship went south, I'd swear off dating and be single long term. Then, two weeks later I began dating Adam. For my family, me coming home with the revelation that I was dating Adam made them surprised, to say the least, but them knowing that I was rooming with him was an absolute no go, as their background would forbid it. But, I was always considered the rebel, either with my parents or classmates growing up in such a small town as I did and my mindset being vastly different from conventional thinking. But all in all, I think I learned a lot and grew as a person and some people weren't.

(Later that day, Adam's point of view)- I knew that Daire felt overshadowed in the women's roster, as that was common for me when I was in the indies, and I could relate to many of her struggles. When got precious time off, we had made a pact to not talk about work because our profession was a mental struggle. After all, you never knew where you'd end up from year to year, let alone month to month. I never really thought of pursuing a relationship with someone "normal" because I travel so much and not a lot of people would understand my schedule, let alone why I do what I do.

Most of the time people were just in a relationship with me because I have a steady income and they knew how to exploit that, but fortunately, none of my past relationships lasted longer than six months so I was good on that front.

(Daire's point of view, the next day)-As I awakened and rolled over as my alarm blared, with my usual alarm. "Ugh", I grabbed my makeup case and started priming my face and started my usual makeup routine, including a liquid lipstick that I occasionally wore(but Adam doesn't like it so much but it's a professional color), but my for eye shadow, (and the fact we were traveling today) I decided to go a little wilder than my usual neutrals. I smiled with glee as I found the palette I was looking for, I heard a knock at my door. It was Candice, which meant two things-either she needed outfit help or we were running late. Luckily for me, it wasn't the latter and we were getting ready to go. Adam stepped out of the bathroom, unknowing that Candice was in the room, and he pulls me into a hug and we start swaying to non-existent music. It was then that Candice cleared her throat and said, "Daire, It's so wonderful you have someone, but we have to go!" She giggled and gave Adam one last kiss. We both made our way to Candice's rental, and she drove for about three and a half hours, then we switched. Around 6 pm, we made it to Houston. When we arrived at the hotel to set our bags down and head to the arena, I was informed I'd be rooming with Adam again. I always felt at home in his arms and he knew it.

After Candice cleared her throat for the third time, I figured we should be on the road already. I grabbed my rolling luggage and my hand duffel & we made our way to the rental car.


End file.
